


In The Smokies

by racheltveit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Vacation, aquarium, putt putt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheltveit/pseuds/racheltveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean surprises Cas with a vacation and they're cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Smokies

Cas had been acting incredibly touchy lately, and Dean could not for the life of him figure out why. Of course, talking about feelings wasn't really their thing, but he felt like Cas would tell him if something was wrong. Sam wasn't sure which was worse, the sexual tension before they realized their feelings or the awkwardness they faced now when they wouldn't discuss said feelings. He shook his shaggy mane before telling Dean that he wanted to talk.   
"What's up, bitch?"  
"Jerk. Nothing, just...what's up with you and Cas? He gives you the most pathetic puppy eyes every time you're not looking and you are painfully oblivious to all of it. Did you say something stupid?"  
"What? No, I don't know what's wrong I was actually going to ask you if he'd said anything...damn it, Cas."  
"Well, figure it out because I can't handle the awkward any longer. Do something cute. Plan a romantic date, surprise him. Something." Sam patted his brother on the shoulder before walking back into the motel room, leaving Dean by himself. Dean sighed before rubbing his face in exasperation. A cute date? He hadn't had to do anything like that since high school and he hadn't particularly enjoyed it then. But if it would make Cas happy, he'd be glad to. He suddenly had a brilliant plan.   
"SAM. Sam! I need your Internet."

 

"Dean, where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise, assbutt. The whole idea is you not knowing." Dean smirked at the frustrated angel in his passenger seat. Cas had less than graciously agreed to the blindfold road trip.   
"You can take the blindfold off soon, but you'll have to put it back on when we get closer to our destination, ok? You can pick the music though."  
"What are my options?"  
"Um, AC/DC, two Eagles albums....or Kansas."  
"Why do I even ask. The Eagles. Which ever album has "take it easy" on it."  
"You got it." Dean popped the nearly worn tape into the impala and grabbed Castiel's hand. They rode in silence, enjoying that "peaceful, easy feeling" for a while when Dean told Cas he could take off the blindfold.   
"Dean, can I request a hint, at least? You know I do not like not knowing things."  
"No hints, dude. Do we need to go over the definition of 'surprise' again?"   
"No, we don't." Cas shook his head and reached back for Dean's hand. 

 

"Cas, wake up. We're here. I got us checked in. Cas?"   
"I'm up, I'm up." sighed Cas, rubbing his eyes. "No, let me help. I'll grab a bag. Wow, where are we? This cabin is great! And these mountains....wow." Cas was in awe of the nature around him.   
"Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Kind of a money pit, but it is beautiful, and everyone has to go at least once. First things first, a nap. Then, we're hitting up the strip."

 

Dean and Cas were walking down the main strip of Gatlinburg, admiring all the tourist attractions surrounding them.   
"Mini golf?! Dude we have to. I love mini golf." exclaimed Dean, tugging on cas's sleeve. Cas simply laughed and walked towards the Indiana Jones themed putt putt course, Dean following immediately behind.   
Cas proved to be a complete disaster at putt putt. While Dean was scoring well under par, Cas was lucky to get 3 over par. Dean seemed to notice his angel's lack of skill, so he suggested a new way to play.   
"New rule. If the ball doesn't stop moving, it's still a hole in one. So just chase it down the green, whatever it takes. Sound good?"  
"Sounds great." said Cas, grinning ear to ear. They laughed and played the 18 holes. Dean couldn't remember having a better time, ever.   
As they walked back on to the strip, Dean spotted one of his favorite restaurants.   
"Cas, they have a Johnny Rockets! We have to go, their milkshakes are to die for!" Cas smiled and followed Dean into the restaurant. He knew Dean had planned this little vacation to surprise him, but he was enjoying Dean's happiness more than anything. They sat down at the bar and Dean ordered them a chocolate milkshake and a plate of fries to split.   
"So?" Dean inquired.   
"So, what?"  
"Do you like it here?"  
"It's very beautiful and there's a lot to do. I've never really been one for tourism, but it is nice. I'm glad I'm here with you, though."   
"Just wait til you see the aquarium. There are penguins, man. Penguins."   
"Sting rays?"  
"You can touch em."  
"What are we waiting for?" 

Dean had never seen anything more beautiful than Cas in an aquarium. The angel looked around in awe at his father's creations. That night, when they got back to their cabin, Dean didn't remember looking at a single animal.


End file.
